Interviews and unheard secrets
by monkeygirl77
Summary: AU! Adam, Kevin, Michael, and Lucifer are at an interview for the show.. They learn some new things about the young human friends.


Ok so I was watching the Grinch and I have no idea how this got stuck in my head but it did!

Interviewer:___"Hello"_

Regular: "Hello"

* * *

The lights come up on the stage and the audience begins to clap. A middle-aged man walks out on the stage and waves at the audience before taking a seat. The clapping begins to die down giving the man a chance to introduce the nights events.

_"Good Evening. Tonight we have some very special guests with us. You've seen them in the hit television series Supernatural. Three are still currently stuck in Lucifer's cage and one is the youngest Prophet on the show. Please join me in Welcoming Michael, Lucifer, Adam Milligan, and Kevin Tran."_

The audience turns as the group of four walk out onto the stage. Michael and Lucifer take chairs on the left side of the interviewer while Adam and Kevin take seats on the right. The clapping dies once more and the interviewer turns to welcome his guest. He shakes their right hands or in Adam's case left since his right was broken. He sits back and looks at the cast members.

_"So Welcome to our show"_

"Thanks for having us"

_"So not to pick sides here but Michael Lucifer what was it like working with Adam and Kevin?"_

"Yah guys whats it like working with us?"

"watch it you don't forget who fixed you arm"

"The hands still broken so it's not a very good job is it"

Michael and Lucifer mock glare at Adam, who breaks the gaze with a smile on his face. The older two give smug smiles and bump fists.

"I don't know about Mike here but I got to say out of all the people we almost got stuck working with these two were honestly the craziest. But I enjoyed it. Their good kids"

"I must agree with my brother. When Father had told us we were to come down here and show everyone what the apocalypse looked like for real I was nervous about who would portray who, but then we all got here and they had the actual Adam and Kevin it kind of made it easier. I mean me and Adam got along fine then but things have changed and he's family now."

_"Adam Kevin what was it like working with them? Did they change since you had last seen them?"_

Kevin and Adam exchange looks making the audience chuckled quietly. The chuckling gets louder as Michael and Lucifer narrow their eyes at the teens. Who give them innocent smiles in return.

"Relax Mikey.. sheesh.. Hey get out of my head! No I mean Me and Michael stayed in touch and stuff. I mean we're roomies and everything. Like considering when we first met it was kind of awkward but I was like a kid still and he kind of took me under wing (To which more chuckles were heard at the pun) and then after the war ended and stuff and the show was called into business I was still underage or something and he like got certification that he granted them permission for me to be on the show. He's like an older brother/guardian of sorts. Which kind of sucks cause like apparently once you say yes to be someones vessel and like your supposed to be the vessel or in my case a back up you become like different then the average human I guess, like I age differently now so technically I'm still like 16. But no it was cool!"

Kevin nodded in agreement, "Well I mean the obvious being that Luci here doesn't hate us anymore is a defendant change for the better. But like apparently I'm the youngest Prophet ever so like since I'm like a prophet I stopped again at the rate I used to so like I guess they all kind of took us back under wing (HA) and like they treat us like the younger brothers and stuff still. Which I mean it has its pros and cons. But all in all they are awesome"

The audience awe's at them and the interviewer smiles.

_"So I feel like I got to ask. Adam what did you do to your arm?"_

Lucifer snorts, "Oh this is a good one"

"Yes Adam why don't you tell them what yo did"

Adam looks at his lap sheepishly and mutters no under his breath. Lucifer smiles and looks back at the audience.

"Don't worry I'll tell 'em."

"WHAT NO YOU WON'T!"

"Calm down Adam Mason Milligan"

Adam looks away blushing. Lucifer gives him a smug smile and continues what he was saying as Michael chuckles under his breath at the memory.

"OK so someone though that since we were still supposed to be in the cage that he wanted to try rock climbing. So when the camera's not on the cage he goes to the side and starts to climb up it. At this point me and Mike are both yelling at him to get down and on the side Kev is laughing with the others. So then he swings on top and starts to hang upside down from one of the bars. And you know what? Gravity happened and that certain someone fell"

"Yah But I landed on Michael who broke my fall... Somewhat"

"Yah I just love that memory thanks for reminding me"

"No prob"

The audience is laughing outright just as is the interviewer. He wipes his eyes and looks at his watch. Noticing the time he knows he is only going to be able to get one more question in.

_"That is a funny story. Ok so we asked the audience to write down any questions they had and considering we only have so much time left I'm afraid we will only be able to get the one of them tonight. SO this person asks if any of you have ever been arrested?"_

Surprisingly both Lucifer and Michael shake their heads but send suspicious looks to the teens who are laughing to each other. Kevin nods at something that Adam says and rubs a hand over his face.

"I don't know if it counts as being arrested but Me and Adam have been officially kicked out and banned from Canada"

That captures everyone's attention. Adam and Kevin begin to laugh again and bump knuckles. Every sighs believing it was only a joke but Adam shakes his head.

"No No it's true!"

_"How pray tell did you manage that?"_

"Yah I'd love to hear this one as well"

"It better not be something critically bad Adam Mason or you're gonna get it"

Adam and Kevin exchange looks again this time thinking it probably wasn't the best thing to bring up the subject for the first time.

"OK OK so over the break from the show me and Kev went to Canada right. Well his started to go into his prophet mode and stuff and people started to think he was a loon and the world was ending again and everything was about to go down hill. But then he snapped out of it and decided we were gonna have some fun with it and started screaming random things in English and Enochian and eventually we got escorted to the border and they told us to leave and never come back"

"Yep and like they have our pictures at every airport. We are not allowed to step foot back in Canada."

The interviewer chuckles nervously at the stern looks the archangels are giving and quickly gives the farewell. What they didn't know was the interviewer retired a week later.

* * *

So yah I know its weird and stuff but it was stuck in my head! Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
